Nanoscale-resolution imaging of RNA throughout cells, tissues, and organs is key for an understanding of local RNA processing, mapping structural roles of RNA, and defining cell types and states. However, it has remained difficult to image RNA in intact tissues with the nanoscale precision required to pinpoint associations with cellular compartments or proteins important for RNA function.
Expansion microscopy (ExM) enables imaging of thick preserved specimens with ˜70 nm lateral resolution. Using ExM the optical diffraction limit is circumvented by physically expanding a biological specimen before imaging, thus bringing sub-diffraction limited structures into the size range viewable by a conventional diffraction-limited microscope. ExM can image biological specimens at the voxel rates of a diffraction limited microscope, but with the voxel sizes of a super-resolution microscope. Expanded samples are transparent, and index-matched to water, as the expanded material is >99% water. The original ExM protocol worked by labeling biomolecules of interest with a gel-anchorable fluorophore. Then, a swellable polyelectrolyte gel was synthesized in the sample, so that it incorporated the labels. Finally, the sample was treated with a nonspecific protease to homogenize its mechanical properties, followed by dialysis in water to mediate uniform physical expansion of the polymer-specimen composite. All of the chemicals required for ExM can be purchased except for the gel-anchorable label, which requires custom synthesis and raises the barrier for researchers to adopt the method. Another drawback of the ExM protocol is that genetically encoded fluorophores cannot be imaged without antibody labeling. Additionally, ExM was unable to retain native proteins in the gel and used custom made reagents not widely available. Thus, it would be desirable to leverage ExM to devise new methods for in situ retention and imaging of nucleic acids and proteins within a sample.